Only Way to Defeat Them
by InvaderLuver
Summary: A very nasty and malicious fanfic. I brought out the inner villain in me.  XDD BWAHAHAAA!  No mean reviews plz. Don't own BF5


Stanford sat in his cold metal chair, shaking rapidly. Uncontrollably.

He sniffled up some dried tears and swallowed the horrid taste of vomit down his throat.

His eyes shifted up to his torturer. He sobbed through his pain and desperation to whimper silently,

"Why…?" He sniffed and breathed hardly.

The robotic-skinned villain toyed with an extra pair of handcuffs. "I know that you want to be let go…"

The sounds of the Brit's soft whimpers echoed in the deep dark room he was being held inside. Tears streamed down his pale face. He nodded and sobbed uncontrollably still.

"Please…!" He cried and of terror, started vomiting some.

The sadistic torturer gazed into the light green eyes of the hero. He let out a gentle sigh and stroked Stanford's cheek.

The redhead immediately vomited on the hand and gasped for air.

The robot shook his head and scraped off the nearly digested breakfast.

"Poor, **poor** human." He pulled Stanford closer and traced a metallic finger down his bloody and sticky chin.

"I shall be the last thing-"

* * *

"-you EVER see!" Another human yelled at Tezz. He quivered in his chair, his hair matted down with blood, his wrists red of resisting his handcuffs, and paleness to every inch of his body.

He slapped Tezz across his cheek and listened to the sweet sound of his pleads.

In the dim light available, the Russian could barely make out a sharp blade.

"No…" He whimpered.

The figure bent down on his knees.

"NO!"

The second human growled and let off a smile.

Tezz squirmed in his chair and tried vigorously to escape the living Hell.

He suddenly started screaming, trying to slip out of his handcuffs.

Tezz let out a scream that echoed down the main hallways of the terrible place, and traveled to-

* * *

"YOU HAVE TEZZ TOO?" Vert exclaimed and squinted to see his captor.

"Yes…" The female voice hissed. "He is the smart one, therefore he shall try and calculate a route out. But he will be stuck here forever after my friend sliced through his Achilles…"

She stopped after seeing the worried expression he showed soon after.

"No! PLEASE! LET HIM GO! CUT MINE! PLEASE!" He pleaded.

"Well, as you can tell by the rattling of his handcuffs, and the terrified screams he lets out, it's too late…"

They both heard another scream that sounded like it would come from Tezz only.

While the leader was occupied, his torturer took the time to skillfully take a knife and run it painfully down his back.

The blond held his breath and coughed. "Please…!"

She snickered wickedly. "Since you said please… I'll make this quick…"

The female stuck the blade into his flesh, just above his shoulder, and ran it down, splitting the skin both ways. Crimson dripped down to the sticky floor below them.

Vert screamed to an extent near Tezz's screams.

There was another voice joined by-

* * *

"Please! I'll pay you! I'll do anything! PLEASE JUST LET ME GO!" Spinner asked, trying to clot off the scratches and deep cuts on his neck.

His torturer took the Cortez's hands and then a blade from what looked like a pocket knife. He sliced into Spinner's palms, and then split some of his fingers open.

Spinner screamed and pleaded that he stopped.

The captor gave in and let go of the Cortez.

Spinner scrambled near the doorway. He looked back to watch the figure just stand there. "You are free to go." He said gently and walked out of the room through a different way.

Spinner gathered up all the little strength he had left and pushed himself through the doorframe.

He peeked around the corner of one room, to find,

* * *

Zoom was chained to a wall, a fine sheet of blood swept over his torso and legs.

He breathed labouredly and looked up.

Spinner was eyeing him worriedly.

But when Zoom looked back, his expression changed from tired, to totally frightened. He shook his head, as if to say, 'Get out of here while you still can!'.

Another figure arose from the corner, making Zoom start to sob to himself.

And when Spinner saw Zoom cry, he knew… it was BAD."

The captor of Spinner's friend quickly slashed his cheek until the point where there was no flesh to keep it from infection. Just nerves, muscle, bone, and tissue.

"I shall use you as the scratching post for all my other warriors!" The voice boomed.

Just as he was about to strike again, they heard more screams coming from Tezz's holding room.

Spinner quickly fled off to search for the new recruit.

* * *

The cutter from before was finished carving down Tezz's leg.

He nervously took a step back to admire his work. "You look, SO much better." He teased.

Tezz let out a wheezy cough, and took a breather. He looked back at his swollen ankles and heels that had been 'operated' on.

He looked up, and he could have sworn through his watery eyes that he saw Spinner.

His captor weaved to the back of Tezz and unlocked the cuffs. "You're free to go." He said harshly.

The Russian tried to stand up and walk, or at least limp. He noticed his torturer leaving the scene also.

Tezz leaned on the wall for support before making his way to the hallway.

* * *

Sherman and A.J. were back-to-back. They talked nervously to each other about what they think would happen.

A.J. coughed before looking over and whimpering.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh… FUCK!" A.J. cried before having a hand grasp his jaw.

"This one talks too much…" He whispered to his accomplice across the room.

A hand stroked Sherman's hair. "Yes… and this one is very strong. I suggest they should both be taken care of."

The figure in front of A.J. sighed. "I agree." There was a short glimmer of a blade in the room.

A.J. gulped softly and bit his lip. But it was overtaken when the blade met his mouth.

The captor reached into his mouth and held A.J.'s tongue out. "No, no, no, no, no! PLEASE! DUDE! C'MON! I NEED THAT!"

There was a sharp pain before the blade was pulled away.

A.J. screamed and held his mouth open so the blood could drip out.

"A.J.? What did you bastards do?"

The hand that was toying with The Cortez's hair, started to shift to his neck, and then to his chest.

He got chills as a cold thin blade pressed up against the right corner of his chest.

The blade swooped down under his skin and glided across to the center.

Sherman dared not scream and give the torturer what he wanted, but he let off loud whimpers.

The misused cutting device was now pressed to his neck.

"No! No please! I-I'll do whatever you want! WHAT DO YOU WANT-? Money, sex, I'll do anything, PLEASE! JUST LET ME LIVE!"

The knife dropped to the floor and was replaced by a pair of hands.

A.J. whimpered and turned to Sherman, his hand brushing up against his friend's lap.

Sherman was let go of, but when he was, he gasped for air and started throwing up.

* * *

Zoom's handcuffs were unlocked. He tumbled to the floor in exhaustion.

"You're free to go…" Said the voice and exited along with its dark body.

Zoom groaned and started crawling. He gasped for air and flipped his ebony hair off to the side.

Just as he was about to make his way out the doorway and yell for help, someone… something stepped in his path.

The Scout sobbed and buried his face in his arms.

He cried aloud. "No-ho-ho-ho-oh FUCK! NO! PLE-HEASE!"

The red hand grabbed him by his neck and slid a knife under it.

He cried of pain. "PLEASE! KYT-…KYTREN!" He choked.

Kytren's bloodstained fingers ran across Zoom's neck.

"You humans have always wanted to destroy our re-spawn chambers…" He whispered maliciously.

"Now, I only HOPE that YOU have re-spawn chambers!"

He pulled the knife up…

* * *

Hope u enjoyed it... BWAHAHAHAAA! )XD

Just incase u didn't know,

LIST OF THE CAPTORS:

Stanford: Zemerick

Vert: Kyburi

Tezz: Anti-Tezz

Zoom: Kytren (Duh)

A.J.: Krytus

Sherman: Kalus

Spinner: Sever

I didn't include Agura cuz I don't like to torture her. SHE GOES THROUGH ENOUGH WILE LIVING WITH 7 GUYS!1!

=-)

The evil guys plan to destroy BF5 the hard way. )XD


End file.
